Lupin's big mistake
by MagicalRose08
Summary: lupin and tonks remus has to give in at some time PLEASE R&R!


Lupin's Big Mistake

It was raining and Nymphadora was soaked from head to toe. She wished she could just disparate to 12 Grimmauld place but there were to many muggles around for her to risk it until she got to an alley. She needed to see Lupin, yes he had turned her down told her to move on. But she couldn't and today was hard and seeing him still made her happy.

She got to an alley and disapparated to 12 Grimmauld place's front door. She walked in determined not to fall by that stupid troll leg. So while focusing on that she tripped on her shoe lace.

The red curtain opened and Tonks closed her eyes and covered her ears as Mrs. Black screamed. "Freaks, Mud bloods, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers…"

Remus came out pointed his wand at the curtains and they closed. He then went to help Tonks up her cheeks were heated she always felt embarrassed about her clumsiness when Remus was around. "Wotcher, Remus"

"Hello Nymphadora, are you okay?"

"Just Tonks Remus and yes I'm fine I've gotten used to it. She looks at him and he smiles her heart did a flip. She didn't care that he rejected her it hurt yes but god she loved his smile.

His smile falters and he hesitantly says "How about a cup of tea?"

"Sure" Tonks says.

They walked to the kitchen in silence and remus started tea as tonks sat down. "Nymphadora I know things have been tense between us but I still want us to be friends."

Tonks hated this she wanted so bad to be with Remus. It broke her heart not to be around him. She didn't know if she could just be his friend seeing him but not being able to hold him, kiss him.

Right then Sirius burst's in the room grumbling about being stuck in the damn house."

"Wotcher Sirius!"

If it isn't my cousin and my best mate, what are you two doing?"

"nothing you would be interested in Sirius", Remus says.

That night while Tonks and Remus were on guar duty in a alley on hogs Meade Tonks got bored. "Truth or dare Remus?"

"truth he says whispering"

"playing it safe are we professor?"

"I'll pick dare if you rather…"

"no truth is just fine. "So why do deny you feelings for me?"

"Remus looks at her shocked into silence."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place. "Nymphadora we've been over this I'm too poor, too old, and too dang…"

"Dangerous yeah I know you're a broken record Remus."

"Nymphadora, you deserve better."

"Remus I deserve what I want, and that's you."

"nymph I know you think that know."

"Remus I know it and it's not going to change, never I love you and you love me back I know so."

Lupin didn't fight back he just walked out of the kitchen going up the stairs going to the library.

2weeks later After their Discussion, Tonks laid on the couch in her flat watching a muggle device called a television.

Right now a show called bones was on it was pretty interesting, around the end came a knock at her door. Hodgins was just explaining how he hated everyone to sweets the therapist.

Tonks didn't answer the door she didn't want to talk to anyone. The door opened and Charlie Weasley walked in. "Hey tonksy, What's up?"

"Nothing" Tonks says pouty and curls up a little more.

"Oh come on Tonks my Mum's worried. You can tell me what's going on you know. I mean bloody hell We've been friends since Hogwarts ."

Tonks sighed "It's Remus".

"Lupin?"

"I love him"

"So tell him"

"I did"

"And…"

"He rejected me"

"What?"

"That's crazy you must have miss understood"

"Nope"

"Well tonksy, you know what they say if at first you don't succeed try and try again, Charlie says and smiles."

Tonks was still depressed but also determined to get remus to talk to her, she walked into the library looking. And of course he was there reading, alone, she sat on the couch facing him. "Remus?"

"Nymphadora"

"Can we talk?"

"Depends on what you would like to talk about," Lupin says briskly.

"Us"

"There is no US, Nymphadora."

"Yes there is Remus you know it, you just won't admit it."

"Nymphadora…"

"Don't even say it Remus, just don't.

"Nymph… Tonks, listen to me,"

Okay that stung worse then when people called by her first name. when Remus would say Nymphadora it was an endearment when he said Tonks it meant he was detaching himself from the situation.

"Remus how could you think your to dangerous I'm an Auror for god's sake, and I really don't care about expensive things I'm not a snobby pure-blood, and age is just a number, unless your talking about endanger Ned animals then it means something."

Remus looked at her quizzically" Never mind that, Remus I need you to get over this because whether you like it or not I love you and I need you.

Remus sat there again he didn't know what to say the love part kept catching him off guard. He didn't know how much longer he could keep denying his feelings for her, especially when she smelled so good.

Since he was a Were-Wolf he had a very good sense of smell, and she would look at him with those pleading eyes. They were a different color everyday but they made him want to tell her what he felt. To see them shine like that did when she was happy, which lately was never around him.

"Remus?" her voice broke him out of his ramblings, he looked at her, today her eyes were a soft blue. Her hair was straight jet black, with streaks of lime green always had to be colorful. "Please say something, Rem?"

"I…I can't talk about this right now".

"Yeah well bad because you're going to whether you want to or not." the Black family stubbornness, to get what they want. He knew it well enough from Sirius not to argue with her. He sat now "Good now lets talk."

Remus please to god tell what I have done to make you not want me."

"Nymph you know this isn't because I don't want you, I mean I would be a liar. Hell any man would if they said they didn't want you. What I want is to not hurt you".

"You won't"

"You don't know that for sure you can't I'm a were-wolf, if I forget to take wolfs bane I could tear you to shreds. Remus shudders at the thought.

"Rem I promise to make sure you don't forget it, we can work this all out when it comes up. Right now though. The only problem is you won't be true to yourself. And let yourself be loved by someone and let yourself love them back."

"Rem, just try it."

"Try?"

"Exactly"

"Where would I start?"

"Well you could start by giving me a kiss."

*kisses*

*more kisses*

*something not suitable for young children*


End file.
